Rosh Online Wiki:About
Welcome! First, thanks for coming! We're building this wiki to help bring our community members together. Just by being here, you're showing that you're willing to help, so thanks! Before you can start adding and editing pages though, you'll want to create an account here (or just click in the top right corner of the screen). You can help anonymously, you just won't give any credit - and we want to give you credit! What is the Rosh Online Wiki? This wiki is meant to be a central place for Rosh Online commuity members both old and new to share information about the game. Why is this Wiki here? This wiki exists for several reasons: *To act as a kind of player knowledge base and answer general questions about the game. *To act as a central online location for in-depth and obscure game information, lore, stories, etc. *To bind and unify the community. *To help new players learn about Rosh Online. *To act as a second forum for all matters which concern the world of Rosh Online. Why should I help? Phat Cocks! The bigger this wiki gets, the more it helps the entire community! If you've played any of Rosh Online, or even Karos, odds are there's something you can add or some way to share your knowledge. Otherwise, there's always clean up, grammar, formatting, and navigation stuff that'll need worked on. This is a great place to offer suggestions outside of the forum and really talk with your fellow Roshers outside of the game. Win prizes and get in good with the GMs. As part of our Wiki Wisdom Weeks event, GMs will be keeping a close eye on the Wiki site through to the end of June 2012, looking at contributors and awarding special in-game prizes early in July to both individual contributors and the community at large based on the response/size/growth of the site. Also, GMs are planning to create further wiki events in the future as a way of continuously engaging the community and rewarding participation! What can I do? A lot! For a complete To Do list, go here. Create new pages. What do you know about? Are you crazy about PvE and you know (or can find out) statistics on the'' different monsters'' throughout Rosh Online? Do you know backstories on specific'' NPCs''? Do you know the advancements for certain races and what that means for players? Do you know the'' regions or geography'' of Asmara? Whatever your specialty, or even if you only know a little, you can probably add it to the wiki. Fix up current pages. Things can always ''be cleaner. Feel free to move pictures around text, fix up font colors, change little gramatical issues, or correct spelling mistakes. These are small contributions, but can make a big difference overall. Suggest changes. Use the comment areas or talk sections to speculate with other users and admins about what areas of the wiki or even the game are lacking or could use improvement. We want our wiki to encourage '''free and open discussion amongst community members', so speak your mind! Check out the Community Portal Talk Page. Talk to other users about the wiki. See below for specific examples. GM admins won't be on all the time, so feel free to ask your fellow contributors and community members! : User talk:GMFancyPants : User talk:GMAsh Note: Please keep game or account/troubleshooting inquiries confined to ticket submissions .